club_cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
Axbridge C.C
Axbridge Cricket Club is a cricket club in Somerset. They play their cricket at Stone Allerton near Cheddar in Somerset and are a friendly club. They formed in 2004 and currently have 30 club members. They play from April through to September, Axbridge CC welcomes all new players from any level. Axbridge play their home games at Chapel Allerton. In 2008 the club had a record 35 fixtures but only played 28 of them, but in 2009 they had a staggering 37 fixtures booked home and away but due to bad weather only 28 were played. In April 2010 they had their own nets on the Furlong in the heart of Axbridge, which was a massive break through for the club. Axbridge C.C performed in the 2010 Axbridge Pageant, and done the bull baiting scene which was held 28,29,30 August 2010. On the 16,17,18 July 2010 Axbridge went on their 3rd tour to Exmoor playing 4 games. The 2011 season seen Axbridge playing 32 matches as well as returning to Exmoor for the 4th Axbridge tour. In 2012 Axbridge had 35 fixtures booked including a tour to Torquay for their fifth Axbridge tour. The 2013 Axbridge Captain was Dean Packham taking over from Kevin Grinstead and Vice-Captain's were Ben Peverall on a Sunday and Liam Jones in midweek games. They had 26 fixtures booked for the season including a return tour to Torquay. They started the 2013 season against Allerton on 5th May. The Axbridge 2013 season started off well winning 3 out of the first 5 matches, then after a defeat against Draycott, Axbridge would go on a 5 match loss till they defeated Ilton by 7 wickets. They finished the season only winning 8 games from the 22 played. They went on a mini tour to Torquay playing Lustleigh and Denbury on July 12 & 14. The 2014 season kicked off the season on April 13th in a 7 a-side tournament held at Banwell. The first two first class fixtures against Horrington and Wookey Hole were cancelled due to rain. The 2015 season seen a few committee changes with Liam Stiles as the new Captain and Tony Wilson & Andy Matthews took on the shared Vice Captain's role, also Tim Purkiss became a Committee member. This will be the second time Tony Wilson has been Vice Captain. The 2015 season started badly for Axbridge, up against Allerton they coincided the most runs in an innings ever with Phil Stovell scoring 162 not out. Allerton piled on a massive 315 runs in their 40 overs, in reply Axbridge got 161 all out in 34.3 overs with Dean Packham getting 65 runs in 54 balls. Axbridge history Axbridge is a town in Somerset, England, situated in the Sedgemoor district on the River Axe, near the southern edge of the Mendip Hills. The town population according to the 2001 census was 2,024. 2020 Club Committee :*Contact us click HERE * Hon. President: Robin Mace * Chairman: Liam Stiles * Vice Chairman: Tim Purkiss * Club Captain: Tony Wilson (Sunday) – Kevin Grinstead (Midweek) * Vice Captain: Liam Stiles & Dan Ward * Secretary: Chris Jarman * Fixtures Secretary: Mike Day * Treasurer: Kevin Grinstead * Child Protection Officer: TBA Non-Committee Roles * Web Site Admin: Dean Packham * Club Statistician: Dean Packham * ECB Coach: Dean Packham, Kevin Grinstead * ECB Umpires: Phil Saunders, Nick Jarman & Ben Peverall * First Aiders: Dean Packham, Kevin Grinstead & Andrew Matthews * Social Media: Liam Stiles & Tim Purkiss Axbridge Fantasy Cricket League *Axbridge Fantasy Cricket Archive 2019 Squad :As of , . Captain Record *2004-2007: Paul Davies *2008-2009: Phil Saunders *2010: Mark Jelbert *2011: Kevin Grinstead *2012-2014: Dean Packham *2015-2017: Liam Stiles *2018: Nick Jarman *2019–: Tony Wilson (Sunday), Bill Beaumont (Midweek) *2020–: Tony Wilson (Sunday), Chris Jarman (Midweek) Results & Fixtures *2019 Fixtures *Club Results Nets *Sunday 1 March 2020 Next Fixture *26th June 2019 - vs. Allerton (away) Johnny Five *Bowling Machine 2019 2018 Awards * Best Batsman: Liam Stiles * Best Bowler: Dean Packham * Most Improved Player: Charlie Taylor * Fielder of the Year: Mike Cook * Players player: Tim Purkiss Players & Teams *Previous Players *Axbridge C.C 40 over *Axbridge C.C 20 over Stats Axbridge record in First-Class Fixtures *Axbridge record in First-Class Fixtures *Axbridge record in None First-Class Fixtures *Axbridge Baggy Clue Cap # *Stats vs each team *Axbridge Touring Stats Most Axbridge caps (Baggy Blue) * , . Most Axbridge runs * , . Most Axbridge wkts * , . Most Axbridge Catches * , . Most Axbridge Stumpings * , . Most Axbridge Fielding Points * , . Consecutive Game Record * , . Streaks , . ::*'Please note, this is only completed match's, abandoned games will not count in this stat'. Wicket Keepers , . Up-coming stats 2019 *Dave Samways 3 for 500 runs. *John Taylor 1 game for 50. *Mike Hatcher 54 runs for 2,500. *Tony Wilson 33 runs for 500. *Andrew Manning 23 runs for 500. *Alistair Hood 1 wkts for 50. *Andrew Matthews 11 wkts for 150. *Chris Jarman 12 wkts for 100. *Paul Davies 4 wkts for 100. *Tim Purkiss 2 wkts for 100. *Dean Packham 4 6's for 150. *Andrew Matthews 1 4 for 20. Club Pictures * Pictures Also see *Father and son combo *Brother combo *Father and 2 son's combo Club Information Website Links *Town Council Site *Play-Cricket Site *Twitter Page *Facebook Page ACC Kit 2019 Club Sponsor Category:Cricket Clubs Category:Somerset Clubs Category:Axbridge Cricket Club